


Simon Vr. The Homo Sapiens Agenda: The Musical

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Love Simon (2018), Original Work, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Gay Disaster Simon Spier, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Musicals, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Based on a dream, and now I'm writing a musical based on my favorite book series. Feedback is appreciated.
Relationships: Alice Spier & Emily Spier & Jack Spier & Nora Spier & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Cal Price & Simon Spier, Leah Burke & Nick Eisner & Simon Spier & Abby Suso, Nick Eisner/Abby Suso





	Simon Vr. The Homo Sapiens Agenda: The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had a dream where I was in a production of this. If I remember correctly, I played Nora. I was told I was playing Eliza in Hamilton, but then when I walked onstage we were doing this musical.
> 
> I'll be posting the songs as I write them. I might post some scenes, but it's mostly going to be the songs.

Ms. Albright:  
I’m going to tell you a story  
A story of blackmail and betrayal.  
A story of falling over and anonymous emails.  
The love of two boys.  
Who fell when they just knew each other as  
Blue and Jacques.  
Surviving high school is hard enough,  
But adding blackmail to the mix just complicates it/  
This is a story of blackmail and betrayal.  
So get ready,  
For this tale is about to begin.  
So just sit back,  
And enjoy the ride.  
*set behind her forms behind her. It’s Creekwood High School, 2018. Simon Spier enters with one of his best friends, Abby Suso.*  
Ms. Albright:  
Our story begins on September 3rd, 2018.


End file.
